Hocus Pocus
by Crocuta-Crocotta
Summary: After returning from a case, the Winchesters wake up in their hotel rooms, but something isn't quite right. They've turned into dogs! After meeting up with their angelic companion, Team Free Will searches for a way to return to their normal states. W.I.P **Based off of Aibyou/Padalickingood's 'Caninatural'.**
1. Chapter 1

Sam groaned as his eyes flicked open, his vision clouded by drowsiness. Pale moonlight cast long shadows through the hotel room he currently resided in. He must've slept the whole day away. His face immediately curled into a scowl as he noticed something was off. His body felt odd, and warm. _Very_ warm, as if he had a large, shag blanket draped over him. He lifted his head, his eyes narrowed as he suddenly sat up, eyes wide. "Dean?" he called out, his paws shuffling against the cheap bed below him, when he suddenly noticed soft snoring coming from the bed beside him. A large, short-haired tan dog grunted loudly as it tossed and turned on the covers, it's eyes closed. _What the hell..?_ he thought, his head cocked to the side. He jumped up, attempting to get off the bed and onto the other's, but collapsed instantly, his limbs flailing about awkwardly. _Are those.. paws?_ He snorted in disbelief, before collecting himself enough to sprawl onto the bed beside the dog before him.

"Dean..?" he asked in shock, causing the dog to stir. It's one eye opened sleepily, and with that, he bellowed in shock, jumping back. "Jesus!" he gasped, nearly avoiding a sharp fall over the side of the bed. "Dean!" Dean's head whipped to the side as he scowled. _"_Wait.. _Sammy_?" His face contorted into a look of disbelief and bewilderment.

"Yeah.." Sam coughed slightly, shaking his head in slight annoyance. Thick, dark fur was not the best thing to have clinging to your body constantly, especially in the middle of summer. Dean's eyes narrowed as he took in the bear-like dog before him. "Dude.. 'the _hell_ happened to you?" he exclaimed.

"Uh, I remember coming home from a case, and going to sleep.. that's about it. I woke up in bed, and we were dogs. It could be some kind of spell, maybe a trickster, or just a bit of hoodoo.." Sam sighed. Dean's eyebrows lifted in shock. He suddenly looked down at his paws, then lifted his head once more with an indignant groan. "Oh God, I'm one, too!" he growled. Sam huffed. "Calm down. The quicker we get this fixed, the quicker we can get on with our next case."

Sam jumped slightly, then snorted as Dean heaved himself to his paws and flopped awkwardly over the side of the bed. "Damn it!" he spat, lifting himself from the ground and back onto his feet. "Man, these frickin' dog feet are hard to control!"

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed. He noticed a mirror to the side of the television in the hotel room, and fumbled towards it, growing slightly better at walking in this new body with each passing moment. His eyes widened as he saw a large ball of thick, dark brown fur standing before him in the reflection. He licked his jowls nervously. "I.. I think I might be a Leonberger," he said after a moment of hesitation, drawing a disdainful look from the dog beside him.

"Excuse me?"

"I happen to like dogs," Sam said with a shrug, which drew a snort from Dean. "Alright then, Mr. Dog-Lover, what kind of dog am I? A German Shepherd or something?" He cast a look at himself in the mirror.

"Or something," the larger dog said, looking back in the mirror. "I'm pretty sure you're a Belgian Malinois."

"Hm. Well, either way, I am one _sexy_ dog," Dean said with a smirk, beaming at his reflection. Sam glared down at him with an unamused look on his face. "_Right._" Dean's attention was suddenly averted from the mirror, as he looked about, a concerned expression on his face. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"I'm not sure.." Sam looked around for a brief moment, before stepping towards the open window which was on ground-level. "C'mon, let's go."

"Hey, why can't we use the door- .. oh, right, dogs," Dean said with an indignant huff, before trotting after his sibling. The smaller dog hopped up onto the table beside the window, before leaping out with apparent ease. He seemed to be getting the hang of this whole walking-on-all-fours thing. Sam followed warily after him, glancing at the table with uncertainty. He leaped up onto it, causing it to groan and creak under his full weight. He quickly fumbled out of the open window, landing rather unevenly upon the loose rocks beneath the windowsill. He brushed past the bushes planted there, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the darkened surroundings. It was quite early in the morning, probably around 4:00.

"Well, " Sam sighed, looking round the stretch of dry grass that lead to the parking lot; "where should we start?" The large brown dog began to stroll down the large square of earth, with Dean at his side.

Dean scowled, his own eyes scanning the area intently as he walked. "Hm, maybe-" he began, but was cut off as Sam's head suddenly snapped upward, his eyes locked upon an area in the distance. "Hey, look," he said, nodding towards a lamp post a slight distance from them. Dean glared in the direction his brother had pointed out, prepared for a possible squabble. His tenseness was instead met by a small, wedge-shaped black and white head of a Border Collie peeking out into the cold yellow light. It looked about curiously, its brows furrowed downward intensely. His eyes had a familiar expression to them, and an even more familiar color. It did not seem to notice the two brothers standing in the darkened background.

"Do you think..?" Sam trailed off as the small dog's head snapped upwards, its pale blue eyes narrowed, staring past them into the darkness. "Shh, Sam," Dean snapped quietly, just barely loud enough for the Collie to hear.

"Sam?" the small black and white streaked dog called in a very familiar, gruff voice. "Sam? Dean?"

"_Cas_?" the two siblings both responded in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you think..?" Sam trailed off as the small dog's head snapped upwards, its pale blue eyes narrowed, staring past them into the darkness. "Shh, Sam," Dean snapped quietly, just barely loud enough for the Collie to hear._

"_Sam?" the small black and white streaked dog called in a very familiar, gruff voice. "Sam? Dean?"_

"_Cas?" the two siblings both responded in unison._

Castiel strode awkwardly towards the brothers, tripping over clumps of his own thick pelt on more than one occasion. Dean had to grit his teeth to resist laughter. They walked towards him, meeting the confused Collie upon the dry grass of the lot.

"Cas, what the hell _happened_ to us?" Dean snapped angrily, shaking his head in aggravation. The ever-so-small novelty of suddenly morphing into a four-legged creature had vanished, and he was now simply annoyed and uncomfortable in this new body.

"I believe a curse was cast upon us, Dean," Castiel deadpanned, his familiar scowl deepening. Dean arched a brow, as if saying, _'You don't say?'_ The angel simply continued; "Likely a witch, though I have not heard of any witches in this area." He shuffled awkwardly, an expression of displeasure edging onto his now altered face. "This is also very uncomfortable."

"Uh-huh," Sam huffed in reply, turning his broad head to glare at his thick, shaggy pelt. "We just woke up a while ago-"

"We had to climb out the frickin' window," Dean growled. "Let me just tell you, it is _not_ a fun experience, especially on all fours."

"I assume not, given your current state, though your confusion and annoyance is likely caused by being morphed into quadrupeds." The sun was beginning to rise now, and the trio squinted in the growing light. "We should contact Bobby."

"We're dogs, genius," Dean replied with a huff of annoyance. "Even if he could _magically_ speak canine, my cell's in the hotel room, and we sure as hell ain't goin' back in there.." The three canines turned their heads to look at the window the siblings had crawled through. It was too high off the ground to reach without some sort of ledge to use for assistance.

"Perhaps we should simply trek back to Bobby's home," Castiel suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard so far," Sam sighed with a shrug.

"Well, if we're going to head off, we should do it sooner rather than later," Dean said resolutely, turning back towards the car lot as he began to walk ahead with determination. Sam scowled, before trotting after, leaving a rather confused Castiel to stand behind for a few brief seconds before following as well.


End file.
